Adventure 5
Ch 25 - Deals One Cannot Refuse Due to a high roll of Perception, the party had an opportunity to get the jump on a small cart surrounded by Crimson Guard. All of that went to hell when Nox tried to be sneaky. The battle lasted longer than it should've, but ended when Nox--in a fit of redemption--screw kicked the last resisting guard. They allowed one to walk away, considering that he didn't really feel like dying for the Professor Kavrisa. They raided the cart only to find someone wasn't in there, but a chest was, bearing a note about putting an animal down, a shiny new sword, and a few vials of silver. Tao took the blade, the others got a vial. That very evening, Delacroix gave Balthasar a fantastic deal to betray the party. Balthasar said he'll think about it. He was given five days to do so. Ch 26 - Build a Bridge and Get Over It The party came across a downed bridge. And fucking panic ensued. That night, Grigory visited the popular fellow Balthasar just to let him know that he is watching, because "his penis is small, and he already forgot that he is pansy bitch" - Balthasar Ch 27 - Riddles and Sleep Walking The party came across an odd old man. He challenged the party to a game of wits for profit. They went for it. The game went on almost perfectly, with a double-or-nothing to boot. Despite they party's fortune, Tao succumbed to the Blood Magic again, took off sleep walking and nearly got bitten in half by a bulette. Scrambling hastily, they saved his life and ended the beast's. Barnibus made a point to sleep in front of Tao's tent, ya know, just in case. Ch 28 - On a Rainy Day Travel on this day seemed boring, until a sudden blinding storm swept over them and didn't relent. They found a nearby cave, discovered that there were giant spiders in the caverns. Well, not exactly, but there were webs everywhere. They had the option to stay until the storm subsided or leave immediately, and the horses made the decision to stay. A trio of Phase Spiders arrived back to their den, and Balthasar decided to make nice instead of going off to kill shit again. The spiders agreed that the storm is too perilous, and the party may stay until it lets up. Of course, the phase spiders managed to hunt successfully and were full when they came back. Whilst waiting, Nox saw a Revenant approach and ask to sit a spell with them, for he physically cannot see through this rain. He spoke of his peril, his quest to avenge family, and how the Orcish God, Gruumsh, commanded the undead elf to kill the Orcish Warband that killed him. The party, especially Ilicon, agreed to help him out if they could. Ch 29 - Savages Abound Wouldn't you know it, they ran into the warband. After summoning the Revenant, shit went down. The warband proved to be difficult, but it was the bloaters in the shoddy caravan that almost did the party in...